


How to fall in love

by LuciaWilt



Series: By The Edge [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: Madara did not see the soft smile forming on Hashirama’s blood stained face as he looked in the direction she ran.





	How to fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DONT KILL ME FOR TAKING SO LONG

Hashirama didn’t truly realize he was in love with Madara until they were both the respective leaders of their clans. Well into their twenties; Hashirama and Madara had both made a name for themselves among their clans and those across the land. Many had become wise they were not to face either the Uchiha or Senju alone. Hashirama was fine with that. He disliked fighting, even with how good at it he was. 

Madara on the other hand… she was vicious to say the least. Madara was home when she was on the battlefield, ready to spin in a shower of gore at a moments notice. Her prickly exterior; none of their enemies saw it or how appropriate her wild hair was. No, the last thing most of them saw was the spray of their own blood splattering against her face. 

It had been raining that day, the day Hashirama fell in love. It had been close to a monsoon actually; when Hashirama got news of the battle going on not five miles from the encampment. There was no doubt in his mind, upon seeing the giant explosions on the horizon, that Madara was in that direction. And while Tobirama was distinctly calling for him to stop and not go after her, Hashirama was on a mission and very few things would get him to freeze. 

“Brother! Slow down!” The two were rushing through the rain, Tobirama right on Hashirama’s heels. Thankfully the rain had slowed to a trickle as they got closer and closer to the area Madara was in. Even Hashirama could sense the large amount of Uchiha’s; though it wasn’t as though he would run out into the field. The glow of fires left over from the battle blazed on, casting light on Hashirama and Tobirama’s wet faces. 

The field was covered in dead bodies; the blood of those that passed covering the ground more than the actual rain did. Uchiha’s were scattered about the field, just a handful of them to Hashirama’s surprise, picking up whatever they could find and use. With the glowing fires left over from the battles, the black haired red eyed Uchiha’s locked more ghoulish then human. 

And then Hashirama’s eyes landed on the only person he cared about in the field. His breath caught from the sight of her. 

Madara was drenched in blood from head to toe. Hell it looked like she was bathed in the stuff. Some of it flaked off her high cheeks since the rain had slowed and she was starting to dry off. That thick mane of hers was weighted by the blood and rain that hung in it, tilting her head back and she stared up at the heavens. With her scythe in one hand and her fan in the other, Hashirama realized something he probably should have been aware of for years. 

Hashirama Senju was in love with Madara Uchiha. He was madly and irrevocably in love with her. It made his legs weak and his chest ache. All he wanted was to hold her and touch her. It made his mouth go dry and his throat wobble. “Shit.” Tobirama whispered. Hashirama would not bring up how he head a hint of respect in Tobirama’s voice. His younger brother surely would not appreciate that. 

“Let us go before she realizes you are here.” Hashirama said, a hint of a joke in his voice. He was being rather serious though. Madara likely could not tell friend from foe right now. Her adrenaline was probably far too high and if she set her sights on Tobirama, the younger Senju would not survive. There was a moment after Tobirama turned to leave where Hashirama hesitated. He had a hard time tearing his eyes away from her form. Only after Tobirama said his name questioningly was Hahirama able to break away and follow after his younger brother. 

~’~

Madara didn’t realize she was stupidly in love with Hashirama Senju until about a month before their final peace agreement. Something like love, she never really thought of it in any capacity outside of loving her younger brother. Many Uchiha’s became wary of her. After all it was not every day a woman gets the Mangekyou Sharingan AND becomes the head of the clan after killing her own father. To say Madara did not have a lot of opportunities to form a romantic relationship with someone was an understatement. 

Honestly, and she would never admit it, Hashirama was the only person she could see marrying. Ugh. Even telling herself that put a foul taste in her mouth. That smiling idiot always telling her how beautiful she is when they stole away together for quiet moments. It was an obnoxiously sunny day when Taro, one of her many falcons, screamed through the sky and alerted her of what was going on. With Izuna gone, she could have brought her trusted right hand man Hikaku with her. However there would be too many questions she had no energy to answer; the sun just sucked it all out of her. 

So she rushed off in the middle of the day when the sun was highest in the sky and often times Madara would hole herself up alone with her pipe to either take a nap or plan their next phase of attack. It was the perfect cover. 

Thankfully the area was so wooded that she did not have to break out into the sunlight often. That and the area where the battle was taking place was relatively close by. Her heart was pounding out of her chest since she could already feel the static like energy in the air from Hashirama’s mighty jutsus. It was intoxicating and as she got within eyesight of the large battlefield terraformed by massive trees, she felt her eyes spin into the Mangekyou involuntarily. It was not as though she would swing out and try to fight the other man at this point; even she was not that stupid. 

He was splattered in blood, like someone threw different batches of ink all over him. She easily spotted him since he stood atop a new tree like some god atop the hills of humanity. From her spot hidden in the tree line, not even Tobirama would be able to find her; which she actually could not see or sense. That was good.

Especially since she could not tear her eyes away from Hashirama. 

Gods above. She was in love with him. The way his hair whipped around in the wind and how his face could turn so serious with such a scowl while maintaining the youthful exuberance for life. 

Perhaps she was just jealous; jealous that he had a family, that he wanted to be alive. 

Or maybe she…she wanted it with him. It did not sound so bad; being his family. That thought made her sickly pale skin flush and she hid her face behind her giant bushy hair. With one last quick look in his direction, she rushed off. High above her Taro let out a mighty screech.

Madara did not see the soft smile forming on Hashirama’s blood stained face as he looked in the direction she ran. 


End file.
